Virilité par le sport : un apprentissage difficile
by Gilbert Lysandre Petersson
Summary: Désireux d'affirmer une virilité qu'il juge trop peu présente, Islande demande à Turquie de le rendre plus fort au travers d'une éducation sportive rigoureuse. Malheureusement, la jeune nation peine à s'adapter au rythme bien trop soutenu de cet entraînement... (Alternance des points de vue)
1. Jour 0 - Islande

**Jour 0**

Cher journal,  
Hey,  
Aujourd'hui, je

Maudites soient les introductions et ceux qui les ont inventées. Écrire des sagas de huit-cent pages chacune est bien plus facile que gribouiller une saleté d'adresse à la noix sur un cahier. Ça m'apprendra. En plus, c'est au moins le huitième « journal » que je commence. En vain, probablement, comme tous ses prédécesseurs. Mais Pops m'a dit qu'en tenir un serait bien pour noter mes progrès. Car oui, me voilà bel et bien motivé – Haha ?... – à m'entraîner sérieusement. Devenir un véritable homme viril.

Alors, il m'a dit :

- Noter ce que je mange ;  
- Noter mes activités physiques ;  
- Noter le reste.

Sur le moment, ça m'avait paru normal, mais en y repensant... Je dois écrire la totalité de ma journée, non ?! En espérant que ma bel et bien motivation (Non, pas d'erreur dans cette phrase. C'est, genre, un jeu de mot moisi. Ne cherche pas, moi-du-futur.) terrasse ma flemme. Se tenir à une résolution n'a jamais été mon fort, si on excepte les quelques années où je ne me suis nourri que de bouillie d'avoine. Mais enfin, cette fois-ci n'était pas vraiment volontaire. À part l'avoine, il n'y avait rien à manger. (._.)

* * *

Me revoilà. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça. Ça m'a déprimé et j'ai eu envie de manger un Skyr pour me remettre. Pour me souvenir une fois avalé que j'étais censé être au régime. Enfin, Pops commencera le régime demain. J'imagine. En réalité, je ne sais même pas trop ce dont il va s'agir.

Je lui parlais vaguement de mon état de santé lorsqu'il m'a promis de m'entraîner. Avec un peu de chance, ce ne sera qu'un peu de sport et je pourrai manger ce que bon me semble. Du sport, jusqu'à ce que je devienne fort et viril... ce serait bien. Vraiment bien. Et cela ne peut pas faire de mal. Par contre, me priver de nourriture risque d'être compliqué. Déjà, j'aurai mal – et les dieux savent le point jusqu'auquel je déteste souffrir – et je risque de m'affaiblir. Et tous les plats qui me seront interdits... Réglisse ?... Impossible... J'en mourrai. Non. Peut-être pas... mais... Je souffrirais. Fort. Très, très fort. (｡-_-｡)

* * *

Me revoilà avec un paquet de réglisse. Affreuse impression que c'est la dernière fois que je pourrai en manger. Et donc besoin d'engloutir tout ce que je peux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Curieusement, la saveur reste de la même, mais mon estomac réagit différemment. Je sais, je sens qu'il n'a plus faim, mais c'est comme si je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'ingurgiter, encore et encore. Jusqu'à en être malade. Même si je n'ai jamais été malade à cause de sucreries. Il ne manquerait plus que ça.

Commençons dès aujourd'hui :  
_Petit-déjeuner :_ Lait – Pain – Skyr  
_En-cas :_ Pain – Confiture  
_Déjeuner :_ Morue séchée – Pain – Skyr – Réglisse  
_Goûter :_ Framboises  
_Dîner :_ Graines à moineaux (Enfin, mélange de céréales...)  
_Souper :_ Skyr – Réglisse  
_Note :_ Cette addiction au Skyr est temporaire. J'ai des périodes, en nourriture, et cette omniprésence en est une. Et c'est tellement délicieux... (._.)  
_Activités physiques :_ Sortie en ville pour acheter le cahier ?...  
_Autres :_ Rien. (._.)

En espérant sincèrement que le vieux ne me demandera pas de lui montrer ce cahier. Avec tout ce que j'ai noté à l'intérieur aujourd'hui, je me ferais frapper. Quoique, je n'ai qu'à effacer toutes les remarques désobligeantes. Zut, elles sont au stylo. Il n'y aura qu'à ne lui montrer que la liste. Tout ira bien. En principe. Peut-être. J'espère...

En tout cas, le vieux est bien gentil de faire ça. Comme quoi sous ses airs de vieux péquenaud alcoolique, il est tout à fait adorable. Sûrement. Pourquoi j'ai écrit ça ? Passons. Rien ne l'obligeait à m'aider. Il faudra que je le lui rende, un de ces jours.

Si tout cela fonctionne... je lui offrirai une semaine complète chez moi. Peut-on rêver meilleur présent ? En attendant... Dodo time. Góða nótt.


	2. Jour 0 - Turquie

**Jour 0**

Bon, je n'ai pas pour habitude d'écrire et encore moins dans un carnet mais après tout c'est pour la bonne cause alors...je peux bien faire un petit effort!  
Et puis, je ne serais pas le seul à noter mes observations et ressentis dans l'histoire.  
J'avoue quand même avoir été surpris par la demande du petit Islandais; certes il n'a pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un physique d'athlète et je comprends parfaitement son envie de vouloir progresser dans ce domaine là.  
Non, ce qui m'étonnais le plus était le fait qu'il soit venue de lui même demander de l'aide malgré sa fierté nordique et surtout qu'il se soit tourné vers moi pour cette "tâche".  
Après tout, Danemark avait un physique assez similaire au mien et était en plus de sa famille.  
Peut être était-ce conflictuel entre eux ces derniers temps; ou alors voulait-il leur faire une petite surprise après son entraînement...Enfin ces motivations ne me concernent pas .  
J'espère au moins qu'il est conscient que ce genre de chose ne se fait pas d'un claquement de doigts et qu'il va lui falloir beaucoup de temps et de courage pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un début de résultat.

Dire qu'il m'a fallu des siècles d'entraînements pour arriver à ce que je suis maintenant; on peut dire que pompes, abdos et j'en passe au réveil ça vous forge un homme!  
Oui je sais déjà ce qu'on va me dire et non je ne vais pas le tuer au travail. Je commencerai doucement, je ne suis pas un monstre tout de même (peut être en temps de guerre mais ça, c'est une autre histoire).  
Je me sent un peu ridicule d'écrire tout ce qui me passe par la tête comme une adolescente pleine d'hormones en mal d'amour et qui rejette sa frustration sur un journal.  
Pfff -10 pour la virilité là.  
Aller! Se dire que c'est pour motiver le Petit si je l'accompagne dans sa galère jusqu'au bout.  
Bon...je souhaite vraiment que ça aura plus d'efficacité de son côté que du mien.  
Peut être devrais-je lui dire que chaque fin de semaine nous échangerons nos carnets respectifs pour lire les commentaires de l'autre; ça lui donnera du cœur à l'ouvrage de ce se savoir observé...même si à la base c'était simplement pour l'aider dans ses observations.  
Maintenant que je pense à tout ceci, s'il lit tout le ramassis d'âneries que je viens d'écrire...  
Au diable les bonnes manières! Il n'y aura que moi qui lira! *rire sadique*  
Comment ça je ne suis qu'un vieux sénile qui abuse de son autorité?!  
*Lance le carnet par la fenêtre*

Stupide carnet...Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu tombes sur mon boss hein?! Tu m'en veux c'est ça? Je me suis fait engueuler sévère par ta faute!  
Qu'_Allah_ ai pitié de moi, je parle à un bouquin...  
Décidément cette idée de tout noter était vraiment mauvaise, ça commence à me rendre barge.

Bon revenons au but premier de ce truc.  
Je pense que je devrais noter tout d'abord ce que je compte lui faire faire.  
Course à pied le matin et lutte l'après-midi serait peut-être bien pour commencer en douceur.  
Ensuite pour ce qui est de la nutrition, je ne pourrais pas toujours le surveiller mais je compte bien jouer les gendarmes.  
Je m'occuperai sûrement du repas du midi et lui dirait quoi manger le soir.  
Etant généreux, bienveillant, attentif à autrui et /SBAFF/ ...Hum, hum, je veux dire que je lui laisserai le choix du petit déjeuné tant que ça cale bien au ventre, que ce ne soit pas trop gras et évidement je proscris les sucreries.  
J'ai peur qu'il ne respecte pas cette partie là malheureusement.  
Espérons qu'il soit vraiment motivé car s'il ne fait pas d'efforts de son côté, ça ne sert à rien que je me casse la tête avec lui.

Et sur ces paroles pleines de sagesse et de bon sens, je te laisse, vil papier en priant à ce que personne ne tombe dessus.  
_Iyi geceler._


	3. Jour 1 - Islande

Message de Gilbert : Les premières reviews sont arrivées, non sans plaisir. Merci de votre attention et de vos abonnements. Je précise en passant qu'un chapitre sera ajouté tous les mercredis et... tant que j'y suis, que les chapitres seront de plus en plus longs.

Réponse aux reviews :  
_Anonyme_ (Mais je sais que beaucoup se posent la question)_ :_ Pas de TurkIce dans cette fanfiction. Je sens que j'ai déjà perdu trois abonnements au moment où j'écris ça. Mais je me rattrape en disant que **Norbert écrit actuellement une suite et qu'on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver**.

_Rinosuke :_ Islande vous répondrait que le vieux est complètement cinglé ! Et il n'aurait pas tout à fait tort.

* * *

**Jour 1**

Mort. Décédé. Adieu. Puffin, je regrette d'avoir dit que je te rôtirais, hier soir... Est-ce que tu sais lire, au moins ?

_Petit-déjeuner :_ Réglisse – Lait – Pain  
_Déjeuner :_ Œufs, graines à moineaux  
_Dîner :_ Lait  
_Autres :_ 5 litres d'eau. Ou à peine moins.  
_Activités :_ Décès

Il m'a fait courir. En plein soleil. En plein soleil chez moi, passons : ça fait rougir le nez et bourgeonner les fleurs, c'est bucolique et taquin. Charmant, quoi. Mais le soleil turc ?! A l'image de Pops : sauvage et brutal ! J'ai failli mourir. Littéralement. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour n'avoir l'air de rien, comme un véritable viking. Fierté personnelle... Mais à l'intérieur, je ne pouvais que supplier les dieux de me laisser vivre. De toute évidence, étant encore capable de tenir ce stylo, ils m'ont entendu. Mourir sans armes à la main m'aurait empêché d'aller au Walhalla, ce qui aurait été dommage. Phobie personnelle.

_Autres :_ Décès (●´⌓`●)

Il m'a ensuite fait faire je ne sais quoi. À vrai dire, j'étais à peine conscient de mon corps et mes pensées se limitaient à de la survie basique, alors de là à saisir tout l'art et les subtilités d'un nouvel exercice physique... Non. Impossible. Je me souviens vaguement que c'était à l'ombre. Et que j'avais soif. Et faim. Parce que je n'avais rien déjeuné si ce n'est un petit tas de graines et un peu de viande. Je ne suis pas très au fait de la cuisine du sud, mais si c'est vraiment ce qu'on y mange, alors on doit y être très malheureux. Et en constante hypoglycémie. Je ne dirais pas que ce que je mange chez moi est particulièrement riche, mais... ça l'est. De plus, le vieux m'a interdit les sucreries. Je lui ai demandé si la réglisse en était, il a répondu oui. Vraiment. Je ne sais pas encore quoi faire à ce sujet... obéir à ma résolution de devenir viril... ou profiter de ce que j'aime le plus ?  
Pour le moment, je poursuis ma résolution. Mais ça fait près de dix heures que je n'ai pas eu de réglisse, et si, en temps normal, je n'aurais ressenti aucun manque, rien que le fait de savoir que je ne peux pas en avoir me donne envie. C'est horrible... (●´⌓`●)  
Je me suis consolé avec du lait. Mais boire ne comble le vide de mon estomac que temporairement... et je suis bien trop fatigué pour me faire à manger. Je prendrai un – sain – petit déjeuner demain. Et cette fois, je ne porterai pas des vêtements sombres qui retiennent la chaleur, imbécile que je suis. (－‸ლ)

* * *

Il fait encore jour. Comme je suis rentré pour dormir, j'ai pu voir les oiseaux. Ils reviennent tous en masse. Fin de la migration. Je me demande comment ils peuvent supporter de telles distances, et surtout aimer quitter leur foyer pour partir au loin. Dans un pays chaud, qui plus est.  
Mais ils reviennent toujours. Parce que c'est là leur véritable foyer. Comme quoi, je vaincrai toujours les pays chauds.  
Si, demain, Pops me fait de nouveau courir en plein soleil, je résiste. Je m'affale par terre, me jette par la fenêtre, peu importe, mais plus de course. Ou dans un endroit viable. Pas de soleil, pas de poussière, pas d'impression de mourir. C'est une question de survie. Vraiment. Je ne tiendrai pas deux jours dans ces conditions.  
Au fait – non, pas au fait du tout –, Pops n'a pas parlé du fait de lui passer le cahier. Je peux donc y mettre ce que je veux.

_Notes sur Pops :_ Il aime manger les graines à moineaux et faire des blagues en turc alors que je ne comprends pas la langue. Et il a des manies bizarres... J'essaierai de les observer davantage demain.

En attendant, mon lit pleure en chœur avec mon corps pour que je le rejoigne et meure dans ses bras. Mais c'est vrai que je dois attendre d'avoir l'arme à la main pour ça... A moins que je tente moi aussi de faire une farce à Thor. Mais on verra ça une autre fois. Je ne sais plus où j'ai rangé mon épée. Góða nótt.


	4. Jour 1 - Turquie

Message de Gilbert: Encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui nous suivent tout au long sans faillir. *Et envoie plein kebabs bien garnis à tous ceux qui laissent des messages*

Réponse aux reviews:  
_Yuu Kirkland:_ J'avoue qu'il est difficile qu'Islande puisse ressembler à America un jour. Et rien que d'essayer de l'imaginer... Ca me pique les yeux. Pour ce qui est du "Pops", il s'agit de la traduction de _Ojisan_ choisie par le traducteur anglais. Le petit l'appelle comme ça. Pour faire simple, ça signifie "le vieux"~

* * *

**Jour 1**

Bonjour gentil petit carnet~ Non aujourd'hui je ne t'insulte pas, ni te lance à travers la pièce ou autre fantaisie de ce genre.  
La raison? Je suis juste d'extrême bonne humeur! Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent... Aller je deviens gâteux et débile maintenant. Enfin bref, commençons à noircir ces pauvres petites pages vierges.

**Matin:**  
Dès 6 heures, sur le pied de guerre, en tenue de sport devant la réserve naturel de _Kus Cenneti._  
Petite parenthèse sur ce magnifique endroit que j'apprécie particulièrement de par sa végétation florissante et extrêmement variée, de sa faune sauvage abritant multiples créatures tout aussi multiple et est d'ailleurs un refuge largement utilisé par de nombreuses espèces migratoires. J'ai ouïe dire que le gamin appréciait les oiseaux, certes ce n'est pas la saison mais au moins il pourra observer mon beau paysage et se concentrer sur quelque chose pendant la petite trotte. De plus, l'endroit est des plus calme vu que personne n'a le droit de venir à par moi~ privilège de nation que je n'hésite pas à utiliser d'ailleurs! (autant dire que le petit Islandais a intérêt à être reconnaissant de ce que je fais pour lui car franchement, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'explorer mon territoire!).

Et un bon point pour le petiot, au moins il est pile à l'heure, je le vois qui arrive. La promenade de santé va enfin pouvoir commencer; à dans quelques heures petit bouquin~

**Midi:**  
Me voilà de retour un court instant tant que le gamin à le dos tourné, oui je n'ai pas vraiment, mais vraiment pas envie qu'il voit que j'écris et encore moins qu'il lise toutes les idioties que je peux mettre.  
*Regarde par dessus son épaule*  
...Oh c'est bon! J'imagine très bien ce sourire narquois sur ta couverture mais on est jamais trop prudent et tout Turc qui se respecte ne montre aucune faille et doit être paré à toute éventualité voilà.  
Enfin bref, pour résumer cette matinée, nous avons parcouru pendant ces quelques heures un-vingtième du parc, ou un peu moins...Pourquoi faut-il que l'on donne des distances à tous ce qui nous entoure?

Ne nous égarons pas, on va dire que je suis plutôt content de son effort ce matin, il m'a suivit sans trop de peine tout le long et pas une seule plainte ou geignement, je lui reconnais ça. Au moins je sais que cette mise en jambe oui je sais je suis trop drôle avec mes jeux de mots est assez efficace et a dût bien l'échauffer au vu de sa peau qui avait pris une couleur d'un rouge les plus coquet.  
Aller c'est décidé! Course tout les matins!  
Sur ce je vais manger, d'ailleurs, j'ai cru voir des petites graines qui m'avaient l'air fort appétissantes...La chasse est ouverte!

**Soir:**  
Et oui je suis de retour pour te jouer un mauvais tour.  
Hum hum, donc, l'après-midi s'est passé tranquillement, nous sommes allés dans un de mes nombreux gymnase et après lui avoir expliqué les règles de la lutte en détails, je lui ai proposé d'observer un match histoire qu'il comprenne comment cela fonctionnait avant de passer à la pratique.  
Cette fois-ci, j'étais un peu déçu, j'ai trouvé qu'il n'avait montré que peu d'intérêt pour ce sport pourtant très intéressent. Résultat, on aurait dit que je luttais contre un chiffon croisé avec une méduse ayant la moitié de ses capacités musculaire.

Penser à lui faire remarquer demain. Certes je conçois que ce doit être difficile pour lui qui n'est pas vraiment équipé physiquement pour ce genre de choses mais je voudrais au moins un peu de bonne volonté ou alors un semblant de présence tout de même.  
Enfin, peut être ai-je placé la barre trop haute pour lui...A voir.

**Programme du lendemain:**  
-matin même heure: course (parce que ça fait pas de mal et que ça au moins il a l'air de tenir la route la dessus).  
-après-midi: musculation en tout genre avec presse, des poids variés, poulie de traction etc...(ceci devrait être à sa porté je pense).

PS:  
-lui demander où je pourrais me procurer ses fameuses et délicieuses graines  
-le réprimander pour son manque d'implication cette fin de journée.

Je pense que je n'ai rien oublié...Je vais donc me retirer et recommencer la même paperasse demain.


	5. Jour 2 - Islande

Réponse à la review :  
_Bouh :_ Vous avez déjà lu cette fanfiction ? Fourberie que voilà, Norbert vous connaît donc. Qui êtes-vous ? Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? Manifestez-vous ! J'ai pas peur, moi ! *_Tremble tremble_*

* * *

**Jour 2**

Je me suis fait vertement tancer. Si je puis dire. Pops a passé la journée à me « piquer », faire des remarques, des remontrances jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Mais je n'ai pas pleuré. Un viking ne pleure pas. Jamais. Même les épouses de viking. La force des Islandaises a toujours été très impressionnante.

Pourquoi amener les femmes ? Changerais-je de sujet de façon patente ? Pas du tout, voyons. (._.)

_Matin :_ Lait – Skyr – Pain  
_Goûter :_ Pommes de terre bouillies  
_Soir :_ Mouton – Riz (raté) (●´⌓`●) – Pain – Lait  
_Autres :_ Plus d'eau ingurgité en une journée qu'en l'espace d'une vie

Encore de la course à pied. Aucun commentaire à faire si ce n'est que je me suis longuement félicité d'avoir fait des étirements hier : pas une seule courbature, et peu de douleurs. Mon corps a souffert, mais je suis demeuré en vie, ce qui est un point surprenant et positif.

Je n'ai pas pu déjeuner à midi. Parce que je me suis endormi. Pops a déclaré que c'était l'heure de la pause ; inutile de le dire deux fois, je n'ai eu que le temps de me poser sur les marches d'un escalier – la pierre fraîche ne m'a jamais semblé aussi délicieuse au toucher. C'est le vieux qui m'a réveillé. Résultat des courses, je n'ai pas pu tenir l'après-midi l'estomac vide et ai dû manger vers deux ou trois heures. Sous les moqueries du vieux. Naturellement. Toujours à rire... Rire, encore, admettons. Mais rire de moi en permanence est très, très pénible. J'ai à plusieurs reprises eu la tentation de lui faire tâter du berserker.

L'après-midi, j'ai refusé de faire ce qu'il me demandait. Trop humiliant. Je n'ai pas pu. Je ne. Peux. Pas. J'ai pourtant déjà essayé – les salles de sport sont plutôt populaires, chez moi. Mais non. Mon inconscient se rappelle-t-il de quelque chose de douloureux ? Je l'ignore. Mais... Non.

Il a essayé en long, en large, en travers. Mais je n'ai pas cédé. Alors il m'a fait courir, à la place. Il a fait une remarque comme quoi c'était tout ce que j'étais capable de faire. Mais c'est faux. Je sais bien nager, aussi, je peux marcher pendant des heures sans arrêt. Pas mauvais en sports d'équipe, en équitation. Pops s'en fiche, semble-t-il. (._.)

* * *

S'énerver est mal. Le vieux ne fait que ce que je lui ai demandé, après tout, je ne devrais pas lui en vouloir. Même s'il est odieux. Et pénible. Et qu'il mate les filles lorsqu'on en croise. Et que ("¬_¬)

Côtoyer des personnes dont la langue, la culture, la façon d'être sont très différentes est compliqué. Les réactions sont différentes ; surtout, ce qui est facile pour Pops ne l'est pas pour moi ; ce qui est normal pour lui ne l'est pas pour moi. Et ce qui est pour lui de la gentille taquinerie ne sonne à mes oreilles que comme une offense personnelle qui lui vaudrait fortement de se faire foudroyer. Arracher les yeux. Broyer les orteils.

Il faut que je m'endurcisse mentalement aussi. Sans doute est-ce aussi ce qu'il a en tête. Être viril est un état d'esprit autant qu'une culture du corps. J'imagine. J'ai toujours agi comme il me semblait bon de faire, sans trop réfléchir, en songeant avant tout à ce qui est bon pour moi. Pops veut probablement mon bien. Alors je dois faire ce qu'il me demande et prendre sur moi. Même si c'est franchement agaçant, voire humiliant. Je ne ferai rien d'humiliant. Je dois garder mon honneur. Le vieux doit aussi comprendre que j'ai de l'amour propre ! et que je ne suis pas là pour qu'il me donne des ordres à tout bout de champs ! Devenir fort, ne pas céder, ni donner l'impression d'obéir. À aucun moment.

_Notes sur le vieux :_ Mate les filles quand on passe à côté. Ne sait pas rester en place, pas une seule seconde. Toujours très intéressé par ma nourriture.

* * *

Ai pris un bain chaud pour détendre les muscles et me suis endormi dedans. Impossible de tenir davantage. Góða nótt.


	6. Jour 2 - Turquie

Réponse à la review:**  
**_Yuu Kirkland:_ Vous avez raison d'avoir de la peine pour lui, et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant~

* * *

**JOUR 2**

_Merhaba_ petit livre.  
Je vais sûrement mettre un peu de temps pour écrire, je suis plutôt fatigué après cette journée.  
Non pas physiquement bien sur, mon corps est habitué aux efforts intenses sous un soleil de plomb le tout agrémenté de minimum d'eau. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis plus épuisé psychologiquement qu'autre chose.  
Il m'en aura fait voir aujourd'hui ce petit Islandais!  
Bon, calmons nous et commençons par le commencement.

**Matin:** course pour changer la petite habitude que nous avons pris depuis...deux jours?  
Enfin bref, matinée plutôt tranquille, pas de problèmes là dessus.  
C'était même assez silencieux, agréable, belle(s) vue(s) et tout le tintouin.

Et ensuite venue la pause casse-croûte vers midi, il a suffit que je tourne le dos ne serait ce qu'une minute pour aller chercher de quoi becter qu'il avait disparut.  
A croire que ça l'amuse de jouer les anguilles avec moi.  
Evidemment, en bon Turc que je suis, je l'ai attendu en mangeant croyant qu'il reviendrait; mais pas du tout, comme monsieur avait décidé de jouer à cache-cache, j'ai été dans l'obligation de partir à sa recherche.  
Je vous jure; on devrait me payer pour ce que je fais, je serais riche à l'heure actuelle, ça il n'y a pas de doute!  
C'est donc après une bonne demi-heure de recherche que je l'ai retrouvé à roupiller tranquillement sur des escaliers. Sur le moment j'ai vraiment eu envie de lui mettre une rouste mais après réflexion, j'ai pris des photos de lui endormis et ai même rajouté à un moment un petit nœud rose pour le fun.  
Cela restera entre nous et je garderais ceci bien précieusement~

J'ai fini par le réveiller (j'ai tout caché avant bien évidemment), parce que oui, il fallait y retourner.  
Malheureusement, mon hilarité ne m'a pas quitté de sitôt puisque, quand nous avons dût nous arrêter une autre fois puisque le vacarme infernale que faisait le ventre de Island devenait infernale; je riais encore dans mon bouc.

Ce n'est que vers trois heure, trois heure et demi que nous avons repris si je me souviens bien. C'est à ce moment là que les choses se sont plus ou moins gâtées.  
Je m'explique, il a catégoriquement refusé toutes les activités de musculation que je lui ai proposé, peut importe la manière et le ton que j'employais.  
Je ne le comprend pas, c'est pourtant la base, c'est facile et à porté de tous.  
J'ai finis par le renvoyer courir un peu dehors pour la peine, supervisant sa course et lui lançant de temps à autre des piques pour passer mon énervement.  
Franchement, je ne sais plus quoi faire ni comment agir avec lui.  
S'il rechigne à chaque fois à "travailler" et qu'il se met même à boycotter les journées, je me demande vraiment pourquoi il est venu me demander de l'aide.

Il faut vraiment que l'on mette tout ça au clair sinon la semaine risque d'être chaotique, surtout que je ne suis pas d'un naturel bien patient et que ça va vite tourner au vinaigre.

Bon...keep cool. De toute façon ça sert à rien de m'acharner sur des pages, c'est qu'un bouquin sans intérêt après tout.  
Concentrons nous plutôt sur le programme de demain. Que pourrais je bien lui faire faire...Peut être rajouté un côté ludique pour le divertir en même temps.  
L'escalade! Ouai de l'escalade, se sera parfait! Et en plus c'est plus sportif qu'il n'y parait, la vu est belle en hauteur et ça reste amusant.  
Bien évidement je garde la course la matin. qu'il souffre~

Ceci étant fait, je vais de ce pas rejoindre mon lit, _iyi geceler._

**PS:**  
-penser à avoir une petite discussion concernant ses "motivations" si elles sont encore présentes lors de la pause déjeuné  
-bien planquer les photos


	7. Jour 3 - Islande

Réponse aux reviews :  
_Yuu Kirkland :_ Turquie est vraiment "Sadik", oui. *_Badump-tch_*

_Loupiote54 :_ Norbert serait probablement très flatté de voir que même les extraterrestres apprécient sa vision de Turquie. Revenez bientôt nous voir !

* * *

**Jour 3**

L'ambiance n'était pas très bonne, aujourd'hui. Le vieux m'a fait un sermon, je me suis mis en devoir de lui faire comprendre que je n'avais pas aimé, on s'est énervé chacun dans son coin. La joie. Et puis évidemment, comme ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulions capituler, il n'y a eu aucune ouverture de la journée. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il s'est bien largement vengé. J'ai couru plus longtemps, plus vite il a été moins patient. À midi, il a tenu à me garder à l'œil. Comme quoi je passais mon temps à dormir. C'est absurde. Ridicule. Stupide. Je dors lorsque mon corps est fatigué, rien de plus. Que croit-il ? Que je passe mes journées à tirer au flanc ?

« Tu n'es pas motivé », qu'il disait. « Si tu refuses de faire ce que je te demande, tu n'arriveras à rien. » Sur le moment, j'étais trop honteux et agacé pour répondre quoi que ce soit, et, comme d'habitude, n'ai trouvé la répartie que trop tard. Bien sûr que je suis motivé. Avoir l'air viril est un rêve que j'ai depuis longtemps sans trouver la méthode. Mais j'ai des limites. Il ne comprend pas cela. Il y a des sports que je ne peux pas faire, car ils me dégoûtent. Rien que l'idée de la natation, par exemple... Devoir se déshabiller et affronter le regard d'un type ayant un corps aussi parfait que celui du vieux est impossible. Pas envisageable, du moins, lorsque l'on a honte de son corps. Or, comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas eu le flan de le lui expliquer. Oui, « avoir le flan ». Une de mes expressions. C'est bon, le flan.

Donc, le vieux est persuadé que je suis une feignasse démotivée et capricieuse. Je suis certain qu'il se moque de moi, qu'il passe son temps à me juger, mesurer, comparer avec d'autres. À réaliser jusqu'à quel point je suis faible. À me mépriser... À se dire qu'il serait mieux ailleurs, et avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai beau me répéter qu'il faut que je lui montre, que je lui dise qu'il a tout intérêt à rester avec moi, que je suis quelqu'un d'intéressant. Probablement. Sûrement. Ou pas... Mais je n'y parviens pas ! Les mots se répètent dans ma tête, mon esprit se vide et je ne parviens finalement pas à dire ce que j'ai en tête. Puis je regrette. Je me traite de crétin, je fais toute une histoire, j'en veux à la personne de ne pas être télépathe, je suis un crétin. C'est tout. Un gros crétin.

_Matin :_ Pain. (Appétit coupé, stress.)  
_Midi :_ Pommes de terre sautées, mouton.  
_Dîner :_ Skyr.

Le matin, pour changer, on a couru. Enfin, j'ai couru. Il a en route trouvé quelque chose de plus intéressant que moi et m'a laissé terminer seul. Parce qu'on était en froid. À cause du sermon. Sale vieux, s'il commence lui aussi à être susceptible, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge. (－‸ლ) Je pense commencer à m'habituer à la course. Mes mollets sont toujours à l'agonie, mais je m'essouffle moins rapidement. Au moins quelque chose qui porte ses fruits.

Et l'après-midi, ah, l'après-midi ! Béni soit-il ! Je sais qu'il n'y a pas d'arbres chez moi, mais l'escalade, ça, je connais. Grimper sur des falaises à mains nues, sentir la pierre, l'herbe, le sable qui s'effrite sous les doigts, la mer en-dessous, ça réveille de vieux instincts. De plus, savoir que, en contrebas, une bande de rochers pointus attend, prête à briser une ou deux colonnes vertébrales, ça fait monter l'adrénaline. Le vent, les embruns, la peur de tomber, c'est ça, l'escalade ! Se sentir vivant, se sentir viril, se sentir viking !

Mais Pops m'a proposé une version allégée. N'allons pas jusqu'à dire que c'était une déception, mais ça m'a surpris. Ce petit exercice m'a au moins permis de me dérouiller un peu. Et de briller à ses yeux ? Peut-être. J'ignore-même s'il m'a regardé. ("¬_¬)

Peu importe. Au moins cette journée ne m'a pas épuisé. J'ai l'impression d'avoir bien « travaillé », qui plus est. En espérant que demain, ce soit moins pénible avec le vieux.

_Notes sur le vieux :_ Susceptible et borné. Parle facilement aux gens, même ceux qu'il, semble-t-il, ne connaît pas. Peut être très froid et dur... ("¬_¬)

Je sors un peu avant d'aller me coucher. Góða nótt.


	8. Jour 3 - Turquie

Encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui nous suivent et qui empiètent sur leur précieux temps libre pour lire ces chapitres.

* * *

**Jour 3**

_Merhaba._  
Bon, commençons de la même manière que je l'ai fait dernièrement.  
Humeur générale: moyen je dirais. J'ai encore eu des soucis avec le Petit. Une nouvelle dispute pour changer. Mais bon au moins je lui ai parfaitement fait comprendre ma façon de penser; au moins je n'aurais pas à revenir là dessus durant le séjour. Du moins je l'espère...  
Par contre, j'ai l'impression que de son côté, il ne me dit pas tout et ça a le don de m'agacer. Enfin, je ne peux bien sur pas vraiment le lui reprocher, il fait et fonctionne bien comme il veut.  
Mais bon...C'est quand même bien embêtant.

Donc, continuons là où nous en étions arrêtés. Après s'être bien engueulé (j'espère au moins qu'il a compris le pourquoi de mon énervement et ce malgré les difficultés. On a rien sans rien et ce n'est surtout pas en refusant tout ce que je propose que ça va changer), nous avons commencé notre course quotidienne dans la joie et la bonne humeur! *Ironie quand tu nous tiens*.  
Donc pour me venger, oui parfaitement me venger, un Turc c'est rancunier et sadique donc fait réfléchir avant d'en avoir un sur le dos voilà! De très mauvaise foi aussi, mais chut.  
Ainsi, course intensive pendant que je supervisais le tout d'un oeil attentif et avisé. Oh un papillon!  
D'ailleurs en parlant d'observation, j'ai remarqué qu'il courait plus vite et pus longtemps. Comme quoi, quand on veut bien faire quelque chose, ça paie en retour! Il aura des cuisses puissantes après, enfin s'il continue de s'entraîner régulièrement évidemment.  
Je sais, et il doit savoir aussi, qu'il ne deviendra jamais super musclé comme un certain Schwarzenegger si je me souviens bien. Dans tout les cas, ce sera toujours ça de gagner que d'épaissir sa masse musculaire de sa silhouette rachitique.  
A croire que plus on va dans le nord, et plus les gens sont maigres et petit. Le climat doit être épouvantable pour faire des ravages pareille sur un simple corps.

L'heure du repas vint vite après que je lui ai encore rabattu les oreilles pour qu'il ne s'endorme pas. Je n'aime pas jouer les flics mais c'est nécessaire.  
J'ai même pu sentir sa colère envers moi tient...Mais bon, peu de choses me font peur donc j'ai vite clos la conversation à ce sujet et le Petit n'a pas trop rouspété. A moins qu'il ne trouve pas ses mots en face de moi et me maudit de toutes les façons possible en rentrant chez lui.  
C'est une possibilité non négligeable. *Penser à faire attention*

Bref, revenons à nos moutons, kebab, cornichons etc...  
J'avoue avoir été extrêmement surpris l'après-midi. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il grimpe du premier coup le mur d'escalade que j'avais choisi et surtout avec une telle aisance! Comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie et c'est une agréable découverte au passage.  
Bien évidemment, je n'ai rien dit et ai feinté parce que si je commence à le féliciter et l'encourager tout de suite, il va se reposer sur ses lauriers, ne fera plus rien du tout et ce ne serait vraiment pas l'aider.  
Certes mes méthodes sont peut être à remettre en cause mais pour moi, quelqu'un qui n'a pas la motivation ne montrera aucun effort dans tout domaine donné. C'est aussi avec cette idée que j'entraînais mes soldats. Pas de sentiments ni de gentillesses. Juste de l'ordre, de la discipline, du courage et cette indescriptible envide de vaincre quelque soit l'obstacle qui se trouve au devant.

De la même façon, je veux que le Petit fasse pareil dans un certain ses. Qu'il m'épate, se donne à fond pour repousser ses limites, me montre sa détermination sans faille peut importe ce que je lui dis ou lui fait subir.  
Dire que je n'ai aucunement vu cette lueur et cet état d'esprit serait mentir. Je l'ai effectivement remarqué lorsqu'il boycottait mes entraînements, là on pouvait dire qu'il avait la gnaque j'aimerais bien retrouver tout ça pour FAIRE du SPORT et non rechigner à la tâche...  
Enfin, on dirait qu'il commence à se réveiller en ce moment. Pourvu que ça dure et que se ne soit pas seulement une passade.

Bref, bref, bref. On va dire que la soirée s'est passé sans trop d'accrochages.  
Maintenant planning du lendemain (oui je suis trop bien organisé, prosternez vous devant moi mortels):

**Matin:** Course (peut être devrais-je rajouter un parcours d'obstacles pour augmenter la difficulté maintenant qu'il à l'air plutôt à l'aise).  
**Après-midi:** Canoë, oui ça change, après la hauteur, hop à l'eau. Mais une île ça aime l'eau non? Et puis ça muscle pas mal les bras et demande une bonne dose de concentration. de toute façon je n'ai pas à me justifier donc c'est comme ça.

**PS:** J'ai remarqué que le Petit ne mangeait pas beaucoup, j'hésite à le forcer ou à ramener des boissons et barres énergisantes. A voir...Au pire je ferais les deux.


	9. Jour 4 - Islande

Réponse à la review :  
_Yuu Kirkland :_ L'Islandais lui-même est déjà à demi-mort. Prions pour votre âme à tous les deux !

* * *

**Jour 4**

J'ai eu la tentation de ne pas venir. Le réveil a sonné. Les draps étaient chauds, il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi bien et c'était rester à la maison avec Puffin ou aller voir le vieux. Autant dire qu'un Turc pénible ne tient même pas la comparaison ! Hors compétition dès le début ! Même pas ! Éliminé avant même que le concours commence ! Mais bon. C'est moi qui me suis engagé dans cette mouise... C'est bientôt fini. Plus que trois jours et toutes ces idioties seront terminées. Avec un peu de chance, j'aurai vraiment l'air viril, qui sait ? Je crois que je commence à perdre la foi. On n'en est qu'à la moitié. Ça promet. (._.)

La sonnerie du réveil était pénible et se lever pour l'éteindre m'a fait perdre la bonne position, alors je me suis levé. À reculons, sans la moindre envie, mais je l'ai fait. Même le paysage, le bon petit-déjeuner, le trajet n'ont rien arrangé. Voir sa tête a été pire que tout.

_Petit-déjeuner :_ Lait. (Pas faim.)

Son expression était sévère, terrifiante. Je ne sais plus si on s'est salué, mais si c'est le cas, ce fut bref et sans la moindre amitié.

Cette fois, il m'a épargné la course à pied. Agréable surprise. Pour me mettre à l'eau, qui plus est. On a fait du bateau ! Enfin, du canoë. Ou je ne sais quoi. Du bateau ! Avec une taille ridicule, une forme totalement improbable et une maniabilité douteuse, mais c'était amusant. Du bateau, quoi ! J'ai pu regarder le paysage, les oiseaux, les plantes, les cailloux. Bref, une bonne journée bien remplie...

Potentiellement bien remplie. Car j'aurais bien aimé faire tout cela si l'espèce de vieux schnock qui me sert de « mentor » avait accepté de me laisser respirer une seule demi-seconde sans me râler dessus à hue et à dia ! D'abord, je traîne. Ensuite, je n'y mets pas assez d'énergie. Puis je rêve, je le ralentis, je tire au flanc, je ne suis pas motivé, je re-traîne, et lui ? Lui, il se plaint. Ce doit être fatiguant d'être aigri.

On a fait une pause à midi, ce qui m'a étonné. Rageux comme il était – qu'il est agréable de reprocher à autrui ce que l'on est ou fait soi-même –, j'aurais cru qu'il allait me punir jusqu'au bout, quitte à me laisser mourir de faim. Par contre, nouvelle lubie, il a passé l'heure à me fixer. Mes moindres gestes, ce que je mangeais, dans quoi j'avais placé les aliments... Au fait :

_Midi :_ Pain de mie – Agneau – Salade de pomme-de-terre.

Tout cela sans le moindre mot. J'ignore lequel des deux n'a pas parlé à l'autre, lequel a dissuadé l'autre d'ouvrir la bouche, lequel était le plus fier, mais il n'y eut aucun échange ni regard. Simplement ses yeux fixés sur moi, comme s'il réfléchissait à la façon de m'égorger, découper les membres et faire disparaître mon corps sans que cela n'attire l'attention. J'ai même cru saisir un sourire sur son visage à un moment, ce qui fut loin, trèèès loin d'être rassurant. Oui, je crois sincèrement qu'il se vengeait mentalement sur ma personne. Rien que d'y penser, cela m'effraie. S'il profitait de cette nuit sans le surveiller pour se préparer à me faire du mal demain ?

_Dîner :_ Renne – Carottes – Skyr – Réglisse.

Il vaut mieux que je n'y songe pas. Le truc, c'est juste que je ne sais pas s'il en serait capable. Il aurait sûrement peur d'avoir l'O.N.U. sur le dos, non ? J'aurais dû regarder avant s'il était capable d'envahir une nation. Ou de flanquer des raclées. Ou les deux.

Passons. Fin est venu me voir, ce soir, avec de la viande de chez lui pour le dîner (Il a appelé aujourd'hui pour prévenir.) C'est sec, mais bon. Et ça manque de sel. Rien ne vaut le poisson et le mouton, de toute façon. Voilà de quoi manger sainement ! Bon, Fin a apporté son truc gratuitement, je n'allais pas cracher dessus non plus. Par contre, il m'a vu dans un sale état, j'espère qu'il n'ira pas raconter à tout le monde. Pleurnicher devant un invité, c'est nul. ("¬_¬) Je me demande s'il m'a cru lorsque je lui ai dit que j'avais bu. Je lui écrirai demain pour m'excuser d'avoir été ivre devant lui : avec un peu de chance, il avalera ça et n'ira pas appeler Nore. En réalité, j'étais sobre. Simplement fatigué... et le fait que ce vieil imbécile de Turc à la noix me fasse payer le fait que j'existe est quelque peu démoralisant. ("¬_¬) Rien à faire, il est bien mieux lorsqu'il est de bonne humeur. Et je le préfère gentil. Ou pas.

Je sais pas ce qu'on va faire demain, ni comment ça va se finir. Est-ce que j'aurai la foi pour supporter ça une journée supplémentaire ? Ajouter le poids psychologique au pénible de l'exercice physique est faire preuve de sadisme. Qu'on me permette d'émettre des doutes quant à l'utilité de se disputer avec les vieux afin de devenir viril. Je veux que ça s'arrête. Je regrette d'avoir demandé. J'en ai marre, marre, marre.

Vraiment marre.


End file.
